Seeing Back
by rainbowbear13
Summary: After the Metarex war the Sonic crew go home to Mobius for some R&R, but Tails has flashbacks not of himself but from the hero. What do these flashbacks mean? Will Tails ever get to see the hero again? Read and find out! Sorry I'm bad at descriptions, but it's based after season 3 of Sonic X.


Tails' POV

There was a huge crowd surrounding the landing dock as we descended back onto Mobius. We all knew why these people were here; to see and congratulate the people that had saved them. There was only one problem, the person that had saved them wasn't here. She's... Gone. And it's all my fault. If I could've thought of a better plan then she would still be here receiving the recognition she deserves.

"Tails, we'll be landing in five," a high pitched voice said. I looked away from the window and to the speaker. Sure enough, it was a little rabbit in her fancy dress that Amy probably made her wear.

"Thanks Cream," I replied then turned back to the window.

"You're coming, right?" She asked while taking a step toward me.

"Yeah. Give me time to think, though. Okay?" I replied.

"Okay Tails. See you later then," I heard the pitter patter of her shoes get farther away.

"See ya," I said to no one in particular. The last week had been horrible. Everyone was mourning the loss of her, even old Eggman shed a few tears. As a memorial service we planted the seed that Sonic found after the explosion of Dark Oak. Knuckles cried while he spoke about her, everyone did, but for Knuckles it's rare to see him cry. We also had a memorial service for Shadow; I didn't go. He tried to kill her and didn't even give her a reason.

"Tails. Please make your way to the bridge," I heard Chris speak over the intercom. I looked out of the window one last time and made my way to the bridge. About halfway there, I blacked out. I woke up in a hallway, but it wasn't the same as the ones on the Blue Typhoon. Then, I started running. It didn't feel like I was in my own body, so I looked down and didn't see my tails or my fur. All I saw was a green dress similar, if not exactly, to the one she always wore. Wait a minute, I'm in her body! She, er, I kept running until a mechanical being that looked like a Metarex popped through the wall. I cowered in fear as it spoke inaudible words.

"Tails! Come to the bridge now!" I opened my eyes and I was back in the Blue Typhoon like I had never left.

"Coming!" I yelled to the ceiling, then started running.

"Tails! We're about to land," Chris said again through the intercom. Why did I let Chris be in charge of the announcements? When I reached the bridge everyone was lined up with all of their bags except Cream, Vector and I since they volunteered to help clean the ship. No one said a word, even Sonic seemed a bit slower lately

"Everyone ready?" I ask. I receive nods from some and others still look down at the floor. "Five seconds until we land." The ship bumps on the ground and then it smooths out. I walk up to the captain chair, tale a deep breath and press the button to open the hatch. The Mobians outside of the ship applaud wildly. We just wave and try not to look too sad.

"Citizens of Mobius!" Princess Sally spoke into a mic. "These are our heroes! Welcome them home from their long and difficult journey through space!" The cheering got louder and some people threw their hats in the air. After the cheering died down a little, Sally said," These heroes names are Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic waved and gave his signature thumbs up. I could see fangirls fainting. "Miles Tails Prower," I just grinned. Why wasn't she mentioning the true hero? She named off everyone on the Blue Typhoon, and I didn't think that she would say anything else, but I was proved wrong. "Last, but not least, Doctor Eggman!" What?! Okay, not mentioning the real hero is pushing it, but mentioning Eggman is going way too far! The crowd was unresponsive, at first they just looked around in confusion and then they started rioting. "Hold on a second everyone! Doctor Eggman was actually a very big help, just ask any of them!" Princess Sally tried to get them under control.

Sonic ran up to the mic and said," Eggman did help near the end. He sacraficed himself when we escaped from a planet that the Metarex were surrounding and then he gave up all of his ships' power to load the cannon on our ship! Without him, we would all be dead!"

"Thank you for clearing it up Sonic," Sally took back the mic. Sonic then whispered into her ear. She reluctantly gave him back the mic.

"My lil' bro has someone he needs to thank," Sonic looked at me. What was he doing? I flew to the platform where Sonic was and he handed the mic to me.

"Um," I didn't know how to start thanking her," we all had a part in saving everyone, even Eggman did, but the true hero isn't... With us anymore. She lost all of her people to the Metarex and turned to us for help. Without her we wouldn't have known about the Metarex in the first place. She was determined to stop them and in the end she did, but it came with a price. Her life," I sniffed.

"What was her name Tails?" Sally asked me.

"Cosmo," I said," her name was Cosmo."


End file.
